A Mermaid's Tale
by Lorea02
Summary: This shell was the key to finding my long
1. Sorrow and Boredom

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sirius Black doesn't belong to me but the mermaid character and the plot belong to me, of course. Enjoy! :)

Dedicated to Uenki, my best friend in the world.

I could see the first rays of dawn touching the midnight, black and starless sky.

Time for me to leave I told myself as I stepped into the cool and refreshing water. My legs vanished in a swirl of white and pink sparkles but were replaced by a tail.

Yes, I was a mermaid by day but a human by night.

I'm a mermaid but not just any mermaid but a mermaid princess. I have large mauve eyes, fair skin, light auburn hair and a sparkling, white tail, making me an unearthly beauty.

" These are pictures of princess of far and near, " Sirius Black's mother, Queen Athena, told her son. She noticed that there was a look of pure boredom evident on his face. Queen Athena smiled thinly at him as she sat down beside him on the bed.

" What's wrong, my prince? "she asked her son, concerned.

" I'm just tired of these princesses. I've seen them a thousand times but one of them is not even whom I love, "the handsome prince told his mother as he placed his head in his hand.

" But you need to get married, my son! "the Queen told him, shocked at her son's words. "I want to spent my golden years spoiling my grandchildren. "

" But mother, you know I'll marry someday but I've haven't found her, yet. "Sirius protested. Queen Athena held one hand up, silencing her son.

" I'm tired too, my son "she replied in return that made Sirius kept his lips sealed, tightly. He knew that he could not argue back because she was the Queen and of course, his mother too.

I folded my tail as I sat there, on a big boulder, hiding myself completely from prying human eyes. I stared miserably up at the sky. I knew that I was under a spell but how long could I last for the spell to be over.

I don't even know my age. I told myself. Mermaids lived longer than humans do. That was why I was confused.

I could still remember the chilling incident that still tingle my spine.

Flashback

Screams echoed into the night as a green wall surrounded the whole castle. Many castle guards were rushing here and there, trying boldly to sacrifice their own lives to save the other mermaids and their children. I jolted up from sleep. I could feel that something was going to happen. A dark shadow loomed over the whole castle. I wondered what had been going on when the door was being flung open, roughly. A figure cloaked in black stepped inside and closed the door. I opened my mouth to scream but he silenced me by placing a hand gently over my gaping mouth. He had a mysterious but peaceful aura around him as he gathered me up in his arms. He smiled down at me and that was when I fainted...

The prince paced the room, thinking hard. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he tried to remember the incident. He could not because part of it was still missing.

How could I forget? I was a merman prince of the East who had saved the fair princess of West. But where is she?

She couldn't be dead because a little of the evil Enchanter's spell had caught her but caught him, full blast, together with his parents, making them humans for...eternity.

He knew that this princess was suited for him and he loved her but did she?

But where had she gone? Unless...

I sang a lullaby, which my mother had thought me. My heart matched this sorrowful tune as I brushed my long hair with a pink shell. This was the shell that was found next to me when I woke up and I was also left in a different place. I knew that he had left it there intentionally to make me never to forget him.

This shell was the key to finding my long lost love. If this beloved shell was gone, I lose him...forever.

Two pearly tears rolled down my cheeks and fell into the water with a soft ting like that of a bell. I was all alone in the vast sea.

The only survivor left of the mermaid clan...

Well... I'm so sorry that this chapter was short because I typed this till very late. I'm also tired. (Yawning)

I'll write the second chapter promise and...

To Uenki,

Don't worry I'll write your short fanfic about Lily and James later but for now I'll concentrate on this story first.

From Lorea02


	2. Recognising her

Chapter 2: Recognizing her

The ears of the handsome prince perked up. He had heard someone with a beautiful voice singing.

**Maybe it is my love, **he said to himself, with a hopeful look in his ebony eyes. He followed the beautiful and enchanting voice as he climbed up a boulder. There...sitting there was a stunning mermaid with a shiny white tail. She did not seemed to know that he was here as he watched her, intently, feeling a bloom of love in his heart for her. And she seemed awfully familiar to him.

**But...where have I seen her?**

My mauve eyes widened in surprise as I stopped singing.

Someone was watching me... 

I turned around and my eyes landed on him...

Feeling totally shy, I leapt back into the welcoming arms of the sea.

Gasped in total shock when I watched him from a far distance.

He seems familiar but where have I seen him... 

Black hair...blue eyes...fair skin...

I sighed and shook my head, my dripping, wet light auburn hair sticking to my already soaked face as I sank into the water.

Sirius Black suddenly realized that she was his beloved.

**How do I tell her...?**

A confused look was plastered on his face.

Just then, a plan hit him like a bag of bricks.

**It's so simple, right? I'll hold a party and then invite her!**

He felt a smile replacing the frown on his lips.

However, then, his smile faltered just a little.

**But how do I invite her...?**

The last rays of the sun were consumed by the night as I rose up from the water. I sat on the warm white sand and breathed in large amount of the pine sweet air. A gust of wind was billowing around me, playing with my long hair. I closed my eyes and breathed softly.

As I opened them, a glass bottle with a scroll of parchment together with a long stemmed rose caught my eye. I reached out for them.

With my slender fingers, I managed to get the parchment out and unrolled it.

_**Dearest Princess Regina,**_

_**You're genially invited to the preeminent ball ever known in the wizarding world. Please come, as I would like to see you in person. Tomorrow night at eight at the castle.**_

_**Yours genuinely**_

_**Prince Sirius Black.**_

A smile touched my lips as I fingered the rose, affectionately.

I'll come...unless, the Enchanter's back... To create more havoc... 

**So sorry that this chapter is damn short but...I really got to go. I promise that the next chapter will be a much longer one.**


End file.
